


We came from dust, you know, we have come from worse

by Illumina



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dark Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Murder Family, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), We die like endermen, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), rivalstwt, screeching our lungs out, sorta - Freeform, sorta lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumina/pseuds/Illumina
Summary: Five times people thought Technoblade and Dream would be each other's downfall and the one time they were proven to be wrong.Or; me liking their dynamic and giving myself content because I went down the rabbit hole.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 204
Kudos: 1138





	1. Your skin and bones turn into something beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Technoblade spar and everyone thinks that they are going to kill each other. Someone else gets killed instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: violence, gore(?), character death

Swords clash as the sunlight kissed the grass and bumblebees come out of hiding. It is early in the morning, the sun's glow still warm and orange as it caressed the earth and the beings living on it. Its bittersweet gentleness, however, was soon annihilated by a scream of agony that echoed through the woods.

Quackity watched them fight, watched the attacks, the defences, the jumps, the twists, the elegant moves that made it seem like they were dancing and knew -and begrudgingly admitted it to himself- that if it were him that was over there, fighting Technoblade the man would hardly be out of breath, let alone be hurt by any of his hits.

Meanwhile, Quackity would get torn to shreds, die, only to wake up in his bed, brutally gasping for air and clutching whatever part of him Techno had stabbed before the world went dark. Despite not wanting to accept it, he knew that he was still kind of afraid of Technoblade.

Not as much as he used to be - _no, no, no, no, he had been through way too much shit for that_ \- but the fear was still present, crawling through his veins and holding his heart in icy claws.

He watched Dream shift so that he was on defence, having switched hands so that his injured one was now holding the weapon while he slammed the one that was still intact and holding the shield forward into the pinket’s chest, only to plunge his weapon into the other's shoulder.

To Quackity's disappointment, Techno didn’t scream in pain like Dream had done when the hybrid slammed the blade into the other's arm -destroying fabric and skin, splitting veins and spilling blood until it hit the bone-, he simply growled, bared his teeth -something that Quackity could see and hear from the safety of the woods- and then he kept going.

If it weren’t for the fact that he was with other people -all fully armed with netherite- he would have gone back to L'manburg. But they outnumbered the bastard. He didn’t stand a chance. They would win this.

“Guys, this is a terrible idea. Technoblade is going to kill us, we will die. “

Leave it to Ranboo to ruin the fucking mood.

Quackity turned towards him, watched the young man stare at something behind the fighting duo, eyes glassy and wide with terror.

Quackity wasn’t sure if it was because they were watching two of the most powerful people known to mankind fight each other or because they were about to fight one of them, the one who had fucked with their country way too many times and shed the blood of too many innocent people -he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Tubbo and ask himself if the kid jolted awake at night because he dreamt of the festival and colourful explosions.

Quackity watched Dream throw his axe up, kick Techno in the face, only to jump, twist mid-air, grab the axe and slam it into the pinket's side -and it would have been worse if Techno hadn’t turned so fucking quick- and then they were back to dancing blades and leaking wounds.

He distantly wondered if Dream would join in on the chaos and help them or if he would help Technoblade -just because that would guarantee _more_ murder and bloodshed- or if he would just disappear, something he tended to do. Kind of reminded him of _fucking_ _George_ sleeping through everything important that happened in this damn land.

Knowing Ranboo, he was probably afraid of anything that was related to these two. He wanted to judge him but he couldn’t. Deep down, he understood the kid.

Quackity saw that his hands were trembling. They should wait a bit. Fighting was useless if one of the butchers was a shaking leaf.

Tubbo put a steady hand on the other kid's shoulder and smiled. It was tight and lacked warmth. Quackity couldn’t blame him, watching Technoblade fight didn’t exactly put you in a happy mood if you knew that you were next. Somehow, he felt like he was a lamb led to the slaughter. Which was stupid because he was the hunter, the predator, the dangerous one here. Not Technoblade. He - _they_ \- were in control. They would win and they would make Technoblade pay.

“Relax, Ranboo. He is outgunned and outmanned. He doesn’t even stand a chance. “, Tubbo said and Fundy nodded behind him, adding a quiet but confident “Yeah!”

Ranboo's mismatched eyes moved to Tubbo, or rather Tubbo's shoes because Ranboo hated eye-contact. He watched the younger lean into the rock that they were kneeling behind. “We are talking about _Technoblade_ here. “, he said, strained and uneasy. His eyes moved back to the pair, his long bony fingers tapping against the stone in a chaotic rhythm. Quackity rolled his eyes.

“ _Relax_. “, he repeated, a bit harsher than Tubbo and he watched the tall hybrid shrink in on himself. “I’m trying. “, he choked out, “I am _trying_ , I promise, I just- “, he exhaled and started mumbling under his breath, gaze now fixed on the rock. Fundy placed a hand on his shoulder but didn’t say anything.

The Euphoria hugging him a few seconds ago left as quickly as it came and Quackity felt empty without it. He wasn’t going to blame Ranboo for it, the kid was all ruins and broken looks. Showing Ranboo that he obviously disliked what he had done would only make the kid less cooperative and more nervous. They couldn’t afford that.

“Maybe we won’t even have to do anything. “, Fundy commented and Quackity looked at the man who was standing just like Tubbo, leaning against a tree. His eyes were ahead and not on his comrades. Quackity knew what -or rather _who_ \- he was looking at. There was no need to check.

“I mean, maybe Dream will finish him. “, Fundy elaborated and Quackity turned back to the battle, watching them fight. And while he knew that Dream was skilled, a part of him doubted that it would happen. Dream was a good fighter but his main specialities were acrobatics, tricks, hunting. If it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have made it. But this wasn’t anyone, this was _Technoblade_ , raw strength, wit and power. He grimaced.

“Doubt it.”, he said. Fundy only shrugged. “Hope outlives everything. Besides, after a fight like that, you have got to be tired. “, he stated but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. No one responded to him, the silence settling over them like a heavy, thick blanket that suffocated any upcoming conversations.

The only sounds that filled the air were the sound of netherite meeting wood, skin of netherite, of panted taunts and crazed laughter. Quackity involuntarily tensed.

“Fucking maniacs, Jesus. “, he muttered underneath his breath as he risked a glance. The fight seemed to have died down, both just circling each other, shields held up. They must have been at each other's throats for a while.

How any person could harbour so much hate for someone else should remain unsolved. It was inhumane. Quackity ignored the tiny part of him that screamed at him, saying that this was what he thought about Technoblade. Ridiculous. There was no hate in his heart, only justice. He was the hero here. The one who would slay the beast. Techno didn’t even know what was coming.

“They do not think that we haven’t noticed them, do they?” Technoblade blinked, eyeing the mask -the messy blonde locks, the sweat running down his neck, the torn cloak, the warm blood, the ripped sweater- before his gaze shot past the man and towards the woods.

The four mortals stuck out in the snowy biome that had become his home. He scoffed softly. “Nah, they think that they are the masters of stealth, _Damon_. “, he said and Dream clicked his tongue. He couldn’t tell whether the other was annoyed or amused.

“Well, _Pythias_ , “he replied, bittersweet words dripping from his mouth like warm honey, “do you want me to stay and help you out with that little problem? Want me to sacrifice myself for you? “, he asked smugly, mocking the pinket's favourite thing -greek mythology- with ease and adoration in his voice.

“Ehhhh. I can handle them. Technoblade never dies. “, he brags and grins, Dream grins right back at him, smile all teeth and yet that wasn’t directed at him.

The longing for chaos and bloodshed that rolled off the other man in thick, suffocating waves was intoxicating.

“You planning on coming back to L'manburg today? They’ve got a whole execution thing set up. Think they made it just for you. Would be terrible to leave them hanging like that, all the effort for nothing. “, he said and Techno gave him a lopsided grin.

“Thought executions are supposed to be your speciality, Damon?”

“Only the metaphorical ones, Pythias. “

Dream made a sound at the back of his throat. “Your skin and bones have turned into something beautiful. Would be a shame if your pretty face scarred, so use your stuff and don’t let them kill you by dropping an anvil onto your head. Would be an embarrassing way to go. “

Technoblade rolled his eyes. “If they get me to L'manburg. “, he added and Dream chuckled. “Don't let your pride be your downfall. “, he warned. “I will be in L'manburg. If they catch you and drag you back, I'll make sure that you make it out alive. “, he added, tone a bit warmer as he gave Techno a smile that was reserved for the ones close to him. It made the pinket feel kind of special.

“Goodbye, Pythias. “

“I trust I will see you soon, Damon?”

“Not easy to get rid of a God, so trust me, we will meet again. “ And with that, Dream suddenly threw himself forward and crashed into Technoblade, easily sending both of them to the ground. The axe in his hand disappeared and was replaced by an enderpearl that the blond threw towards the sky. Then he was gone, reappeared mid-air, threw another one and the sky swallowed a daydream, leaving Techno alone. Dramatic.

_‘spar spar spar, they interrupted us, not fair' ‘Kill them, they deserve it, massacre, blood for the Blood King- for the Blood God'_

_‘_ _E'_

_‘Lame, you almost lost'_

_‘L'_

_‘EEEEEE'_

Well, not completely alone.

The voices were still there, louder now that Dream was gone. He turned towards the forest to get a last look at the “ _butchers_ ” with their ridiculous outfits. Probably meant to scare him, but Techno was the _Blood God_.

He had slain hundreds of thousands of people, he had felt pleasure and pride and joy when their lives painted the ground beneath them red. Some mortals didn’t scare them. There was no way that he would lose and see Dream's stupid face again today in L'manburg.

Techno stared out of the cage with a bored expression even though above him was an anvil, ready to be dropped onto him to crush him. He spotted Ghostbur with the blue sheep from earlier in the corner of his eye and the voices muttered angrily but Techno didn’t blame Ghostbur. He had just stopped by, walked away and then walked back with those morons. They had been waiting in the woods the entire time, though, so Technoblade would be a fool if he blamed the guy. Blaming a dead man was kind of stupid anyway.

Blonde hair caught his eye and for a second he thought it was _Dream_ but when he turned, he saw Philza on the balcony, a grim look on his face. Phil had actually warned him -he just hadn’t checked his communicator because he was busy sparring- but that was about all a man under house arrest could do.

His eyes wandered over to the hole that they trapped his poor horse in -after threatening to kill it, the only reason that he was here in the first place, no armour, only a few of his belongings still on him- and now he was watching Punz try to blow the place up in front of him.

“I thought I was here for an execution?”, he asked, though the only answer he got was Tubbo screaming at Punz to stop placing TNT and laughter from Phil.

“M’kay. Guess I will wait. “, he muttered and his eyes wandered, now finally landing on the correct person. Dream was by the hole, helping Karl out.

The other man raised his head and Techno was faced with a menacing smiley face and a small wave from Dream.

The execution went as well as expected.

Techno used his Totem of Undying -what a waste, _honestly_ \- and then fled, running towards the tunnels that were shut off by Dream soon after as he handed him a lead and some armour. Fucking iron armour.

“Maybe we should switch names, _Pythias_. “, he said, tone fond and Techno snorted. “Unlike you, I have a family and a home. You’re homeless and lonely. Can’t call you Pythias, just wouldn’t fit, sorry, _Damon_. “

“I have a house!”, Dream snapped with an angry huff and Techno was about to mockingly call him ‘ _a homeless little green Teletubby--_ ‘but the sound of someone breaking stone startled him enough to turn his head and when he turned back, Dream was gone and his presence was replaced by Quackity, a few feet ahead of him.

He slipped on his iron armour, grabbed his netherite pickaxe and hoped that Dream would notice it so that he could brag about it all he wanted to later without hearing Dream complain that he was lying.

“Talking to yourself?”, the short boy snarled and Techno rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too, Quackity and for your information, I was talking to Damon. “

A frown was on the other's face, anger and confusion in his eyes. “Who the _fuck_ is that supposed to be? “, he asked and Techno shrugged. “A friend. “, he hummed and got into a fighting stance.

“And I am about to show him that I am called Blood God for a reason. ", he added, voice deep and dark like the ocean. " Unlike you, I never die. Even without netherite armour and sword. With iron armour and a fucking netherite pickaxe, I will beat you, I will win and stand over your worthless little body, put this thing through your teeth and bathe in your wails of terror. “

Quackity shouted something and charged at him, Techno raised his pickaxe and grinned softly.

“Enjoy the show, Dré. “

“I will, Techs. Write our names on the walls with his blood. Carve his bones and skin into something beautiful. “

Techno swung the pickaxe, smiling as wide as Dream's typical mask as blood splattered onto the walls.

“ _Our_ names written in burgundy with _his own_ blood, in _his own_ country. Sounds _exhilarating_. “, Dream said and Quackity whirled around with wide eyes -to look at the danger behind him, ignoring the one in front of him which was honestly so stupid- and he gasped out a strangled “Dream! What-“, before the pickaxe made contact with his mouth.

“How right you are, Damon. “

“Always am, Pythias. May I?”, he asked and raised his axe, grinning when Quackity cried out in terror, pain and anger, blood spilling everywhere.

Techno looked at Dream. Here in the tunnel with dim light and shadows, blood sprinkled across his clothing, he was beautiful, and _vulnerable_ and _power and success._

“Suit yourself, Daydream. “

Quackity's cries filled the air once more and then L'manburg was silent.

And when Quackity respawned in his bed and started babbling, saying nonsense, claiming that Techno and Dream were close, _too_ close-... Everyone brushed it off and blamed it on the shock.


	2. If you seek liberation, you'll create ruins along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is used to playfully fighting against Dream during Manhunts. But he never knew how terrifying the man could be when paired up with Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this was supposed to be a quick little thing but people prefer this over my other stuff lol
> 
> JK 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support and lovely comments, it really brightens my day and sorry if this chapter sucks, I updated this and I also worked on two chapters for the two other stories I have going-
> 
> Also sorry that these are not in chronological order, I know that bothers some people but I couldn't help myself. I crave chaos.

Sapnap wasn’t afraid of Dream. 

Not in this world at least. 

Here, they were on the same side and had the same goals, the same enemies, the same friends. In other worlds where he and his friends chased the masked man -only for the tables to turn, for _them_ to be the _prey_ while Dream came towards them with the laughter only maniacs should be capable of- he felt fear but usually, it was combined with the pleasant rush of adrenaline and joyous laughter of companions. 

It included shouting at George, Bad scolding them for their choice of words and Ant trying to make them focus on the issue at hand.

Yes, they died, _of course,_ they did. Dream died a few times, too, however, it was mostly them and they often died to Dream -to him pushing them into a ravine, murdering them with an axe, explosions tearing them apart or making them kill each other because they were trapped in the middle of nowhere with no way out- which was funny since _prey_ wasn’t meant to fight back. 

But Dream did fight back, enjoyed the chase and bloodshed just as much as they did -and maybe even more- hence the joy, the adrenaline, the everything. It was so good, felt so liberating because it was just them: Dream, Sapnap, George, Antfrost and Bad against each other and against the world. 

  


So why the fuck wasn’t Dream at his side by now but instead stood with Tommy and Techno, netherite armour gleaming in the sunlight? 

Sapnap wondered if there was remorse in his eyes, a sign of regret on his face but the mask hid it all and all he got was an unnerving smiley-face. It was the one thing that never changed, no matter where, no matter who, no matter when, or how, or what- Dream always wore the same damned mask with the same menacing expression that sometimes haunted Sapnap's nightmares. He never dared to mention it to Dream when he woke up in cold sweat, the mask still there -it made it hard to realise when Dream had actually come in to soothe him because the smile was everywhere, all he could see-, the brunette didn’t want to make his friend feel guilty. 

Standing there, Dream seemed otherworldly and untouchable, the warm glow of the sun serving as a halo that made his friend look like a deity. He was standing behind Tommy and next to Technoblade, their shoulders almost touching from how close they were.

Which was ironic because The Blade and Dream were not close at all. They hated each other's guts; they were rivals and would probably go down fighting each other instead of fighting for Tommy. Chances were that they would tear each other apart during the battle. 

“Dream!”, he called and Dream's head snapped towards him -away from The Blade, the brunette noted with a sense of satisfaction- and he tilted it to the side.

Sapnap fought the urge to compare Dream to a confused puppy because his friend wasn’t soft and innocent -though he did have his moments and Sapnap valued them greatly because they were so rare- and added:” You're on the wrong side, Dream! You should be over here!” _With me_ , was left unsaid.

“Since when are you fighting for Tommy?”, Bad asked, voice still soft, though those who knew him could hear the subtle shift, the hint of disgust and betrayal. Bad had taken it to heart. The brunette felt mildly sorry for his friend. 

Dream scoffed, rested his axe over his shoulders. The metal glinted in the sunlight, painfully clean. A silent unheard warning. 

“I am not fighting _for_ Tommy. Do I look like his little slave? I am here for the violence and the bloodshed. And I won’t get much of it if all of you fight against two people. “, he said and Techno nodded, agreeing with such causality.

“We ain’t bowing down to him, we are here to cause some violence. “, he agreed, placing a hand on Dream's shoulder where the axe had rested before -Sapnap told himself that his eyes betrayed him and that the blond didn’t move the handle so that Technoblade could put his hand there, he must have shoved it out of the way. 

Sapnap's lips twisted into a snarl, confusion and slight irritation making him feel dizzy. Why wasn’t the blond doing something about that? It was _Technoblade_ who was touching him. 

Not Sapnap, not George, not Bad, not Ant - _not his friends_ , the people he trusted-; Technoblade. His rival. 

A part of him shattered.

  


“Team Chaos!”, Techno shouted with faux euphoria, with his fist to the sky and Dream laughed while Tommy repeated the cry. The other two immediately fell silent, a frown on Dream's lips. Displeasure rolled off of him in waves and Sapnap didn’t understand why the glee was gone all of sudden. 

“Are you willing to just give each other your stuff back?”, Dream asked half-heartedly. Sapnap felt a bit hurt upon hearing the boredom and the itch to fight in his voice. His friend wanted a fight, not peaceful arrangements. Sapnap gripped his weapon. He would make him regret choosing Tommy over him. 

“No can do!”, he shouted and his friends nodded along, all agreeing with him. It felt good, yet something was amiss and that something -that _someone_ \- was not too far away, but far enough to be out of reach.

“Well. “, the blonde sighed as if he were tired -a lie, he was trying to deceive them- and then turned to look at _Techno_. “I tried. “

  


And then the fight broke out. 

  


Expectantly, Tommy died pretty quickly. 

That surprised no one and got a few laughter out of the people gathered around -he swore that he even heard Dream and Techno laugh and wow, that was kind of brutal considering that they were fighting for Tommy- and the battle went on. 

What did surprise the people was how well Dream and Techno fought together. 

If Techno needed someone to cover his back, Dream threw a pearl and was there in an instant, protecting Techno and easily killing whoever had tried to attack the other. And when Dream was in need of help Techno took his place so that Dream could jump and turn and twist and heal and when he was back at full strength, he joined the battle once more. 

Sapnap supposed their rivalry was it that gave them energy; the urge to be the best, to tower not of over the other team but also the own teammate. 

He jumped into the water to escape his friend, the blue turned out the cries of death and turmoil around him and for a few seconds, it was silent as Sapnap swam away.

Then the silence was broken, bubbles burst and fingers grabbed his ankle, dragging him backwards. An axe slammed itself into the space between his pants and chest plate -a vulnerable part- and the impact knocked the air out of his lungs. He inhaled water, coughed as he desperately tried to get it out, the axe came down again, and again and again- 

Sapnap dropped his own. 

  


Dream swam up and told Tommy -that stupid little child- to get Sapnap's stuff before he turned to get out of the river. Someone's hand came into his field of vision and he recognised the scarred calloused hand. He let Techno help him out and shot him a smile. Techno returned it.

“Thanks, Blade. “, he whispered and grinned when the other growled. “Do not. “, a warning, a threat, but an empty one. Dream continues as if he hadn't heard him.

“He thinks of you as a weapon. “, he uttered as he watched and listened to Tommy brag to the other's, their fingers still intertwined.

“Yeah. I know. “, Techno muttered and squeezed Dream's hand when the God playing mortal reached for his axe with his free hand. 

“And I hate it, but Damon, _Dré_ , this is going to get so much more _violent_ , so much _better_. _Trust me_. “, he cooed and Dream hummed, tapping his fingers against Technoblade's hand. “I might snap if he does it again. “, he commented, nonchalant. The pinket grins.

“Expected nothing less from you, but your loyalty never ceases to melt this icy heart of mine. “ 

“For you, the world, Techs. “

“Team Chaos? Us against the world, Dré? Just like old times? Techno asked and Dream squeezed his hand again -the last time for today and the first of hundreds of new ones to come- and replied:

” Us against the world, Techs. Team Chaos. “

And with that, they separated for the time being, returning to Tommy's side, though really it was just them and a buzzing little marionette whose strings started moving again the moment they returned to his side.


	3. Dig up my bones in a field of chamomile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur descends into madness and dies, Dream and Techno have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am speedrunning this one pog

Dim lights were all that illuminated the gloomy tunnels of Pogtopia, Wilbur had merely avoided falling off the stairs due to them several times. Thank goodness, Techno would certainly mock him for falling after he removed the child-proof -or rather adult-proof, as Techno liked to say- railings.

Ridiculous, Wilbur was older than all of them, he didn’t need any railings to protect him from taking fall damage.

He was older than the man who built those stupid things. (A tiny part of him knew better, saw old wisdom in those crimson eyes that had watched humanity's slow descending into madness for millennia, heard the tiredness in his voice from experiencing yet another revolution, saw the scars on his soul that came from watching people die and their families grief.)

Fundy had recently joined them -not fully, he liked to refer to himself as a spy on the inside, even though Will wanted nothing more than to have his son at his side and in his arms- and Wilbur wanted to bask in the glory of happiness, knowing that his son -his beloved, sweet little champion- _Sally's_ son, was home and safe. Fundy was here and safe and loved and yet he looked at Wilbur as if he was a stranger who wore his father's skin like a trophy; often talking to Dream -with more fondness in his eyes than the man deserved, Wilbur noted bitterly- or Tommy -with playfulness and awkwardness and a shining light in his eyes- and sometimes he even talked to Technoblade -with respect and humour that often turned into fear if Techno even looked at him the wrong way.

  


Dream and Techno certainly were the oddest out of everyone here -which said a lot because Tommy was a part of Pogtopia.

They had the tendency to leave late at night, Technoblade often returned early in the morning when everyone was sleeping -aside from Wilbur, he couldn’t sleep, the remains of his sanity tore out his thoughts and soul, dragging him into the shadows of his own mind, the darkest parts of himself he had wanted to avoid- with a tired but satisfied expression but no visible wounds and Wilbur often wondered if they actually fought -because Dream was talented, he was a good match for Technoblade so he was ought to leave some injuries on him- or if they just happened to leave at the same time and then just separated. 

Wilbur had to admit that he was thinking way too hard about this, in reality he should probably care less about whatever these two did, but those were the most powerful people on the server -and a welcome distraction from the mess his mind was, from visions of Manburg getting blown up, from the unloving look that Fundy -his own son- send his way, from loneliness and lunacy, from himself- and he just needed to know.

He turned in his bed, eyes landing on Tommy who was sleeping in his own, snoring loudly and then on Technoblade who laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. At least he had to be because Techno rarely ever slept and he often was awake during the night, waiting for- 

“Pythias. Are you awake?” 

Wilbur recognised the voice as the one that belonged to the man who haunted his nightmares and whose vessel he had become oh so willingly in order to obtain TNT. 

He didn’t regret it, not one single bit. The TNT was below Manburg now and if one tiny button was pressed it would be all gone. He chuckled, the joy bubbling up in his throat, sweet on his tongue and then he froze because he was ought to be asleep- 

“Will?” Techno. 

Monotone and yet there was a hint of something else in his voice when he spoke up, something Wilbur just couldn’t decipher, something that burned his skin and tore him apart until it reached his very soul. 

He didn’t reply. 

He had closed his eyes, now suddenly unsure if the torches and lanterns would give him away, him and his prying eyes. 

Instead, he heard a sigh - _Dream_ \- and shifting when blankets were moved and then the sound of feet hitting the ground. “He’s sleeping. “, Techno said and Dream snorts, giggling. 

“Really? Thank you for telling me, who would have noticed? You are such a smart man Techno, stating the obvious. “, he retorted and now it was Technoblade's turn to sigh.

“Also, sorry, but what kind of maniac laughs in their sleep? You sure that it isn’t too late for therapy?” 

“Dream. This man fucked a salmon. “

“Hope is all gone, then. “, Dream remarked, dark and sinister and then added on,” Well, I am not here to judge Wilbur's sleeping habits, I am here for you. “ 

“You always are. “, Techno replied with an emotion in his tone that Wilbur just couldn’t place because the man was difficult to read. No matter how many months they spent by each other's side, Techno was an unsolved puzzle, wore a mask to hide everything that could make him vulnerable. 

“And I always will be. “ 

Now that the brunette could place, the fondness, the softness, the calmness and joy. It was how he spoke to Fundy when he was proud of him, or to Tommy or Tubbo and sometimes even to Techno. Caring, loving, familiar, trusting. 

Wilbur wasn’t sure if he was misreading Dream or if he was having a very weird dream. He heard shuffling and carefully opened his eyes a bit, gasping softly when he could see the shadow of two intertwined hands -maybe his eyes were betraying him, the lack of sleep catching up, but it looked so real- and then immediately shut his eyes afterwards, flinching and tossing from one side to the other. 

The footsteps approached and Technoblade exhaled softly. “Looks like he is having a bad dream again. “, he said and the blanket was properly pulled over his body, a hand lightly running through his locks. Wilbur ignored how nice it felt and how he longed for more because it reminded him of times long gone, of peace and warmth and love and family.

Techno huffed. “Wow, tuck him in and ruffle his hair, you think that’s gonna fix it?”, he asked and Dream mimicked him. “Well, he is quiet right now so I would say I did well. “Wilbur swore that he could feel Techno rolling his eyes and bit back a grin. 

“Shut it, homeless man, you just took advantage of his touch-starved ass, I could have done that. “, he muttered and Dream hummed, only to add:” But you didn’t. “

“Let's go. “, Techno grumbled and once more Dream's laughter filled the air before it faded away and was replaced by Tommy's snoring and the sound of distant footsteps as Techno and Dream left like they did every other night.

Listening to them was such an out of body experience, they seemed like different people. Wilbur wasn’t sure if what he heard and saw was even true, though. Maybe he was dreaming or maybe this was starting to get to his head, maybe he was losing it. The thought didn’t scare him, Wilbur was drowning and half-dead, the people at shore didn’t even notice it, notice him. They drifted further and further away from him, just like Dream and Techno faded into the night when sleep finally took a hold of him and dragged him towards the dark claws of hellish dreams. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Techno was aware of Dream's fingers tracing the scars on his hands, the fresh night air on his skin and the taste of sea salt on his tongue as they pearled through the night. He had no idea where they were going, he trusted Dream - _his voices_ trusted Dream- and that was all that mattered.

“We could use our tridents. “, Techno commented and yeah, maybe them finally being able to spend some time alone wasn’t _all_ that mattered. 

He heard a scoff. “I don’t want to get wet. “, the other complained and Techno rolled his eyes. “Listen, princess, you aren’t made of sugar, I'm sure you can handle a little water-“, he was cut off almost a second later by a mouth full of leaves and Dream's deflating.

They had teleported right into a tree and Techno had practically inhaled some of that green shit. “Stop dying. “ 

“Oh my- your face-“, Dream wheezed, slapping his thigh with his free hand as he continued deflating and Techno tried to fight the smile that made its way onto his lips but his own body betrayed him. He chuckled softly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I am hilarious but Dream- Dream please, don’t die on me. I would need to travel all the way back myself. Letting you do all the work is much more relaxing. “, he said and Dream took off his mask to wipe a few tears away.

  


Techno was greeted by emerald eyes and porcelain skin sprinkled with stardust and a few scars on his face -Techno knew where they were from, the one on his nose was from their duel when he had broken Dream's mask by accident, the one that went through his eye was from the war just like the one on his cheek- and fluffy golden locks that gleamed white in the moonlight. 

His free hand reached out and he traced the scar on the other ‘s nose with a wince.

Dream frowned, eyebrows furrowed and emerald eyes full of concern and understanding. “Techs-“ 

“Makes you look like a warrior. Not as cool as me, but it doesn’t make you look more terrible than before. “, he breathed out -not wanting the awkward tension, but seeing the scar never ceased to make him feel guilty- and Dream halted, blinked and burst out laughing, eyes twinkling. “Thanks. “ 

“You’re welcome. “ 

The other smiled and then he let go of his hand, jumping from branch to branch and he waved at Techno, a wide grin on his face. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you to follow your dreams?”, he taunted and then disappeared into the night with Techno hot on his heels. 

Beneath them, monsters roamed the earth and above them phantoms cried out. But here, in the trees, it was just him and Dream. He followed the other deeper into the woods until the other simply stopped -no warning, no nothing, so what happened next really wasn’t Techno's fault – and Techno noticed that the other wouldn’t jump to another branch way too late, already in the air. He crashed into Dream and sent them onto the ground. 

“Huh. That didn’t even hurt. Guess I still have it in me. “, he said and an elbow was shoved into his ribs. “You just landed on me. “, Dream huffed from under him and Techno sat up, only to flop back down, earning several colourful curses.

When he sat up again, Techno noticed that Dream's curses weren’t the only colourful thing here. They were in the middle of a beautiful flower field -a fence around it and a few torches were placed to keep the monsters out- with too many different plants to count. 

Their landing seemed to have sent some flying into the air, a few petals and flower heads landing in Dream's hair and Dream grinned up at him. 

He looked ethereal and it reminded Techno of times when they bled gold and lived in buildings so grand and beautiful, saw flowers so exotic and elegant, saw animals so extraordinary that they should not exist, drank the finest wine and dined like all the other Gods. It reminded him of the warm golden glow that Dream had emitted, of light touches and no scars, of shared laughter and promises. 

  


“Do you like it?” 

“It is- “, he paused and narrowed his eyes. “Pretty. Really pretty. “ 

The blond hummed, running his fingers through Techno's hair. “Indeed. It is perfect for stargazing. “, he whispered and gently turned Techno's head towards the sky.

Milky clouds chased each other across the endless black void while the moon had replaced the sun and thousands of stars dotted the sky like little lanterns, a few hints of purple and lilac were there as well and yes- it was beautiful. 

“This is sappy. “, he deadpanned and Dream laughed heartedly, tracing the scars on Techno's hands with his fingers once more. “And I can’t feel my legs anymore. Get off or lose weight. “, he said and Techno shot him a blank look. “Oh no. “, he said, voice monotone and Dream raised a brow, suspicion in his gaze. Ah, he knew him too well. 

“Gravity is sucking me down. “And with that, he made sure to properly fall onto Dream, pushing his elbow into the other's side. He earned an “Oof.”, as he pushed the air out of Dream's lungs and gave the other a blank stare. “You are now a prisoner of the Antarctic Empire; how does it feel?” 

The God of chaos squirmed around beneath him, wheezing. “Your stupid empire doesn’t even exist in my world, get off-“ 

“I grant you mercy but only because you’re homeless. “, he said and rolled off Dream who gasped for air and rubbed the spot where Techno's elbow had been. “I am not homeless. “, Dream stated and Techno hummed, eyes on the night sky. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Dream smile and look at him as if he were his entire world. It made him feel pleasantly warm, finally being seen as a living person instead of a weapon. 

“Can I braid your hair?”, Dream asked and Techno raised a brow but then simply sat up with a shrug. “If you mess it up, consider yourself dead. “, he said and the blonde chuckled -so softly and fondly that Techno was reminded of Phil- before he assured:” I wouldn’t dream of it. “

And then the other got to work, oddly silent. “Dream?”, Techno asked, leaning into the hand that Dream had in his hair. The man behind him hummed, a clear sign that he had heard him. “This is nice and all but why?”, he asked and Dream paused for a few seconds.

“Uh. This is going to sound stupid. “, he started and the pinket snorted. “I live with Tommy; I have seen the peak of stupidity. “ The other God wheezed.

“Yeah. Uh. Remember how you told me that the voices have been stressing you out lately? Well, I wanted to give you a tiny break. “, he started, halted and cleared his throat before he continued. 

“Spend some time with you because in this lifetime we are together and we are sticking together, we are- It is us against the world and being human, here, with you, it just feels good. I missed having nice moments like these, it calms me, helps me get some rest because the chaos in my soul settles down. And-“, Dream cut himself off, coughed and cleared his throat again. 

Technoblade smirked. “And?”, he prompted.

The other bristled behind him. “And nothing. “, Dream responded, tone flustered and annoyed, an obvious lie that Techno wasn’t going to fall for. 

“ _Dré_. “ 

“It is stupid. “, his friend said, sounding embarrassed and upset. “Can’t be too bad if it is coming from you. “ 

“It is embarrassing. “, the blond added, seemingly looking for excuses to remain silent at this point. Techno rolled his eyes.

“ _Damon. Dré_. Whatever it is, I promise that I won’t judge you. Maybe in my head, but not out loud. “ He heard the other scoff behind him and smiled softly. “Thanks, very nice of you. “ 

  


“It's just- when I am with you, I am loved- I am loved and it feels good. The other's and I, we are falling apart piece by piece, y’know, Sapnap, George, Bad, Sam, Ant and I. It is not too bad right now but I can feel it coming. You know, I have got it all and yet whenever I feel so small like I cannot talk to them, like every conversation we are having can be our last one. I can just feel a disaster coming. The friendship I have with them isn’t comparable to ours, it makes me miss you, us and-“, he paused his rambling, breathing out, “being up there with the other Gods. “

“We can return once L'manburg is destroyed.”, Techno said nonchalantly. It earned him an excited gasp. 

“Wait. Really?” 

“Yeah. Sure. This place is kinda lame anyway. “, he said and Dream grumbled something about this being _his_ world and therefore it _couldn’t_ be lame but otherwise remained silent, fiddling with Techno's hair, letting comfortable silence wrap around them like a warm blanket, like home. 

Dream was done shortly before the moon settled in the water. “We should head back. “, he said and rose to his feet. Techno got up as well, a poorly-made flower crown in his hand. 

“Here. “, he said, thrusting it into Dream's chest. The other man smiled and pulled down his hood to place it in his hair before the hood went back up and the mask over his face. He took Techno's hand in his own, smiled and Techno returned it. 

“Let's get you home before they notice you’re gone. “ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilbur awoke to babbling and a throbbing headache. 

He blinked a few times before he rubbed his eyes and sat up, finally processing what the people around him -Technoblade and Tommy- were saying. 

“-can’t just wake up with flowers and a braid Big T, this ain’t how it works!”, Tommy snapped and Techno sent him a blank stare, shrugging.

“I’m a sleep-walker. “ 

Tommy laughed, breathless and hysterical. “So, you braid flowers into your hair while you’re sleeping! That’s – that’s bullshit, even for you, Blade!” 

“I am a man of many talents, Tommy. “

Wilbur sighed and got up. Tommy's attention was on him almost immediately, guilt and sympathy in his gaze. “Hey, morning Will. Did we wake you?”, he asked, remorse in his voice and with his eyes on his own shoes. The brunette shook his head. “No, no, it's fine. “, he said and his gaze landed on Techno's braid. 

It was well done and it did have a lot of flowers braided into it -ones that he had never seen anywhere near Pogtopia or L'manburg before. His gaze landed on Technoblade's hand and the dream from last night wrapped its hands around his throat. He swallowed. 

“Something wrong, Will?”, Techno asked, crimson meeting chocolate and Wilbur looked away, the image of Dream and Techno holding hands and acting like old friends slipping out of his grasp. 

“No. “, he said and the shadows welcomed him with the smell of gunpowder and the promise of fire. “I’m fine. “ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


And the smoke of the fire filled his lungs and tore them apart, his skin was burning and hurt and his ears were ringing and yet it was nothing compared to the sword in his chest and Philza's sobbing form clinging to him, his wings shielding him from the world as his last life slipped out and away.

The stone floor felt hot and cold beneath him and Wilbur turned his head to look through the hole in the wall, to see the crater that once was L'manburg.

His eyes settled on two figures -green and red, a lovely contrast- and he saw it all too clearly, two intertwined hands and flowers in their hair and Wilbur was reminded of memories he had written off as dreams brought to him by insanity and now it looked like he would take their secret to his grave.


	4. I have been looking for the taste of tenderness in the cracks of your palm and smooth lines of your smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George thinks he is special.  
> He isn't.  
> L.
> 
> But someone else is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: death, violence, burning skin
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments?? They make my day?? You guys are so sweet?? I cry?? Ah-  
> And some of the bookmarks you all left-
> 
> "Dream and techno gods the butcher army was wrong" it was on the first chapter but I still laugh whenever I see it pfft
> 
> Someone else saved it as "cool as shit" to which I say thank you very much 
> 
> If you bookmark it and wanna add something funny, go for it my friend :D  
> I love reading these.
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy George's suffering

George knew that Dream loved him.

It might make him sound like an egomaniac. But it was so obvious.

Dream flirted with him (which would not be that special considering the fact that this was Dream, he flirted with almost all of his friends), treated him like he was his favourite person and had the tendency to spoil him.

George liked to pretend that it bothered him but honestly, it felt like heaven was descending just for him, leaving him with the taste of honey-sweet ambrosia on his golden tongue.

Being showered in endless power and riches had never felt better than when Dream had first started doing it. Admittedly, he had never cared much for it before, he was rather content but he was only human.

Everyone had their sins and weaknesses deep down in the darkest depths of their corrupted souls and George was no different. He was only human. The strings of sin and temptation wrapped around him and pulled him in, towards his demise and he let them.

It would never stop feeling good, power, gold and jewels tasted glorious and divine, so how could he not be hungry for more, lure his own friend into a trap and spin his webs around him, abusing their friendship to push his way into the other's heart and soul while Sapnap stood and watched from the sidelines with eyes full of pain and despair?

(George always tried his best to ignore Sapnap's looks, the envy and hatred that burned like lava in those endlessly deep ( _soulless_ , they seemed _so black and dark_ -) eyes whenever Dream did that.

They were _the Dream Team_ , the man needed to grow up and live with the fact that he and Dream were no longer the only ones, that he had to share his childhood friend now. He had to accept that George was one of Dream's favourites now. Maybe his only favourite if George had a say in it.

And truly, George would be his favourite, would remain the only one who was showered in golden love and self-fulfilling promises that tasted like glory and sovereignty.

A tiny part of George basked in the misery, bitterness and envy, the way Sapnap clung desperately onto every bit of affection that Dream handed to him, the way he glared at George whenever their friend treated him as if he were better than the others -he was, he knew he was, especially in Dream's eyes-, the way Sapnap tried to distract himself by spending more time with others to forget and take his mind off things.

It was pitiful.

How he just left and let Dream fall into George's web that brought his source of power closer and closer to him -the man not even noticing.

Being the one in control felt good, the brunet had experienced it during manhunts when he was the hunter and not the hunted, when Dream was at his mercy (when he won and the other's warm blood covered his hands in red) when the other _begged and pleaded_ and _ran and ran, like prey_ \- It never ceased to make him feel like a God, like was above every single pitiful person in this world as power rushed through his veins, polluted his heart and got to his head.)

And he knows that Dream loves him when Eret is dragged off his throne, when his crown was taken away and placed on George's head instead -by Dream's golden, warm, stardusted hands that smell like undiscovered galaxies and gold- a new era, a new king.

And maybe, just maybe, it tastes even more glorious because Eret's -not King Eret, just Eret, it felt so deliciously good on his tongue- hidden glare burned into him and yet the other was unable to do anything but watch as George sat down on his throne, Dream next to him in full netherite armour and with weapons that would slay all his foes in a matter of heartbeats.

 _Maybe next to him was not the right choice of words here,_ a part of George's mind supplied as Dream's warm smile simmered the skin and soul, _maybe below him would be much more fitting because now George was in power, in control, he had power over Dream, the most powerful man he had ever known._

This was the life he wanted to live; power and friends at his side while he ruled the world. And really, he didn’t think that anything -that anyone- could get in his way and stop him now because Dream was his protector -he was before, he was his friend, but now he just didn’t have a choice, reduced to a simple knight that had to serve his king, protect him with all he had, with his very life- and he was by his side and everyone knew that they didn’t stand a chance against him in a fight.

So, George - _and his power_ \- were safe and sound in the walls of a castle now filled with laughter and cheers -for _him_ , _only him_ \- and George had never felt more loved, more needed, more divine than he did now.

George knew that Dream loved him -he had to, he just had to- so why, why was he not helping him as the fire engulfed him and licked his skin, as thousands of needles dug through his skin and filled his veins with hell?

Why was he not stopping the fire as it ate his flesh and licked his bones?

Why was he not doing anything to stop the bleeding and pain that the wound in his chest was causing?

Why was he not rushing towards him -his king, to help, to save, to protect- or Technoblade -the bastard who had assassinated him, who was Dream's enemy, his rival, the one person who could fight against him and get in their way, the one who Dream hated with passion-, the man who just came in, attacked him and then ran away with dark laughter filling the air around him while George was surrounded by his knights, the people who were supposed to protect him?

Why was he not saying anything against the painful static in George's ringing ears that made it sound like he was laughing at George's misery?

Why was he not stopping George's treacherous eyes from lying to his very soul, telling him that he saw a triumphant, happy grin on his friend’s lips? Why, why, why, why-

And then it was all gone, the bloody, golden mess was gone and George awoke in his bed, panting and gasping and in tears, not understanding the fantasies his mind had tortured him with, surely, Dream had tried his best to help, to protect—to save him, right?

He had to, George was his king.

Technoblade didn’t know if Dream loved him.

The part of him that was still human, naive to the world around him and its cruelty said that Dream had to because he was his friend.

But Dream was everything Technoblade couldn’t handle, keep and control; he was the stars that were sprinkled across the darkness above, the moon that guided him home, the sun that warmed his skin, the soil beneath his feet, Dream was everything and nothing at all.

He slipped through Techno's fingers like sand, leaving the taste of gold and stardust and a sprinkle of immortality behind.

There was another part of him, the louder one, the immortal one, the stronger one. It kept growing, it kept getting louder, filling his head with white static at night and with lethal thoughts when the sun was watching over them.

The voices kept whispering that the other was ready to backstab him, tear his immortality from his broken hands and tarnished soul, dangling it above him just out of his reach. Their poisonous whispers filled him with hate and doubt, reminding him that he was nothing but a pawn to Dream, that the other didn’t care, would never care, that he would discard Techno, leave him, abandon him, that Dream hated him and was disgusted by him, that he was nothing but dirt beneath his shoes.

They suggested -ever so softly and lovingly- to take his sword, the one that could kill a God and to push it through Dream's chest, to drink gold and to bask in the glory of victory and shed blood, to inhale the fear and hatred that would roll off of him in thick, gloomy waves.

Technoblade didn’t know if Dream loved him.

But the other God was always there to reassure him.

His powerful presence silenced the voices, they recoiled to the back of his mind, frightened by the deadly chaotic power that surrounded Dream and kissed his soul and skin.

He had given Techno his everything, his trust, over and over again and again. He had promised Techno the warmth of white temples and changed it to the comfort of a small cottage in a field of flowers once he knew him better.

He had taken Techno's scarred hands -he hated those scars, they brought him unpleasant memories of the Blood God showing himself from his worst side, of him taking control, Techno wasn’t him, he was nothing but a vassal- and Dream had traced and kissed those scars and whispered to him that Techno was his favourite version of the Blood God.

He had shown Techno his face -and it had been so unlike Dream, the smell of fear and uncertainty, the shyness- had stripped his mask away and Techno had been overwhelmed for that was a privilege that not even Sapnap and George had ever gotten to experience. And that night he had seen the constellations on his face and the world in his eyes and Techno didn’t know how to feel.

Technoblade didn’t know if Dream loved him.

He didn’t know when Dream's soft warm hands held his cold scarred ones and traced the flaws with such gentleness that the pinket was ready to break.

He didn’t know when Dream held him and whispered honeyed words into his ears after he arrived in his cottage, bathed in blood and at the mercy of the voices in his head that kept shouting in unison.

He didn’t know when Dream surprised him with a few gifts -weapons and riches for him and armour and food for his horse.

He didn’t know when Dream stood up for him against thousands of Gods.

He didn’t know when Dream fought with him side by side on the battlefield.

He started to understand when they met up after a war. Dream had arrived with an axe stuck in his ribcage and had the audacity to fuss over the few minor cuts that added to the imperfections on Techno's skin.

He had started to understand when he broke down one day and cried because the voices were so much more than he could handle and Dream had been there with the warmth of summer and the beauty of the stars, steadying him and whispering comforts.

He had started to understand when Dream had given him his endless loyalty when Technoblade had been betrayed on the battlefield and Dream had stood by his side, two gods against an army, they won, of course, they did, but it had filled him with pleasant warmth either way.

He started to understand when Dream wanted to know about Greek mythology.

He started to understand when Dream insisted to call him Pythias.

He started to understand when he began to call the God of Chaos Damon.

He started to understand when Dream began to call him Techs with such tenderness that the pinket couldn’t help but call him Dré.

He started to understand when the blond wrapped promises around him that they would fulfil together.

And he knew that Dream loved him, that they were friends when Dream visited him the night after he assassinated someone who he thought was a friend to Dream.

He knew when the blonde got down on his knees, took off his mask and took the pinket's hands with such gentleness as if he was a fragile glass sculpture that could shatter if it wasn’t held properly.

He knew when the blond smiled at him and said:” _Techs_ , you know that no matter what, I will always be by your side, right? You are everything to me and I beg you to take my last breath and use it to live longer than all these ungrateful gods above us ever did. I, Dream, God of Chaos, would give up my immortality for you if that is what you crave. I will do whatever you want me to. All you have to is ask. I will grant you every wish.”

“Love me. “, Techno said and Dream chuckled. The Blood God felt light-headed. He had misread the signs and made a fool of himself, Dream was just playing with him and pulling his strings, he was nothing but a marionette to him--

And then he was tugged down with so much force that he stumbled and crashed into Dream who laughed with such softness that Techno's heart ached. “ _Techs_ , I have loved you for a thousand years already. And I will gladly love you for many, many more. “, he said and when he looked down at Dream and saw the universe in his eyes, he wondered what Dream saw in his.

“Well. Then let's be Team Chaos, you and I. “, he murmured and the man underneath smiled up at him, warm and bright. Techno's heart fluttered like a happy little butterfly.

In that night the Blood God -no, one of his vassals- and the God of Chaos were united for the first time in forever; the bond of friendship tying them together.

And Techno knew that Dream loved him.


	5. Broken little things and silent I love you’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks Technoblade is his friend.  
> Techno would like to disagree and vibe with the child's enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mentioned manipulation
> 
> Also, to all you sweet summer children who keep thinking that I am referencing songs I have never heard of before, I will give you the artists I listen to:  
> -MISSIO  
> -grandson  
> -Wilbur Soot  
> -I don't know how but they found me  
> -Glass animals  
> -Deuce  
> -Hollywood Undead  
> -Ben Platt  
> -Daveed Diggs  
> -NateWantsToBattle  
> -Billie Eilish  
> -My Chemical Romance  
> -Mother mother  
> -2WEI
> 
> That's it. I literally do not listen to anything else and I appreciate you guys and all, but unless it is one of the options above, I am not referencing to any songs. So, please stop commenting that, makes me feel kinda awkward (and old idk why lol) :')  
> No offence and all that, I am just very picky with the music I listen to lol.
> 
> My newest favourite bookmarks:
> 
> "gogys a big sadist" this one had me in tears, what is my humour-
> 
> And 
> 
> "haha gods techno and dream go brrr"  
> "So POG 4" 
> 
> Thank you, you three, you made my evening :)  
> And this book is almost finished pog!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter <3

Tommy doesn’t know why he had decided to stay with Technoblade after he escaped from Dream's cold manipulative grasp. Maybe for the sake of nostalgia - _a bittersweet reminder of Pogtopia, warm lights and shared laughter_ \- or the sake of torturing himself - _a bitter memory of Wilbur crying out in his sleep, his frequent mental breakdowns, his shouting, his tears, his anger and Techno watching from the sidelines while Tommy attempted to help, to calm him_ \- or maybe he was here because if there was one person -something didn’t feel right about it, referring to The Blade as a person- it was Technoblade.

So, when said man told him to hide, he let out some weak protests but then ultimately succumbed to panic and hid in a box, peeking out through the small gap before he drank an invisibility potion and forced himself to calm down

– “Tommy, calm”, his mind supplied in Wilbur's voice and he could almost feel Wilbur's warm hand on his shoulder-

“Tommy, be quiet in there. Unless you want him to find you. “, Technoblade hissed and Tommy reckoned that he must have made some kind of noise, so he pushed the warmth of the Wilbur Soot he once knew far away and out of his mind. Panic and coldness wrapped around him until he almost choked again.

With trembling hands, he backed up and shoved a gapple into his mouth, just in case. And then there was a soft knock on the door -Tommy almost laughed because _that piece of shit_ didn’t knock like the door could break if he put too much force behind it, The Blade had to be playing with him-, the pinket called:” Coming, just a second!”, and hurried to open the door.

He moved in front of the box, successfully ruining Tommy's view. All he saw were the man's legs and that honestly wasn’t what he wanted to see. On the other hand, did he want to see Dream? Was he ready to see Dream?

“Jesus, Techs- “, there was a brief pause and Dream sneezed, The Blade provided a soft “Bless you”, and the other continued,” sorry, really cold outside. Technoblade is what I, uh, meant to say. Ignore that. “ He heard a hum above him.

“No problem, Dream. What brings you to my humble abode?”, he asked and the blond clicked his tongue. “Oh, yeah. Tommy. He is missing. “

A pause.

The sudden silence made Tommy hyperaware of how loud his heart was beating and, in his head, he was screaming at Techno to just say something, anything.

“Tommy? Who is that?”

Okay, so anything but that.

Silence settled between them once again and Tommy asked himself if he should somehow try to get Technoblade's attention or if that was a stupid idea. It was a stupid idea; he decided and hid from the green bitch like a scared little child.

His pride was hurting but right now he couldn’t care less. The Blade would have to handle this.

“Ohhh, Tommy. The guy who got exiled, yeah, yeah, what a loser, I remember him. “, the other said and the only thing that prevented the boy from rushing out of his hiding spot was his fear -and maybe the fact that Techno sat on the box, effectively trapping him.

“What’s up with him?”

Dream snarled. “He is missing. “

The anger and annoyance in his voice made goosebumps rise on Tommy's skin. But Technoblade was here and he would protect him, surely, he would, he had to. They were basically family.

“That’s...unfortunate?”, the man above him responded with an awkward chuckle and he heard Dream sigh. “There is a cobblestone tower outside. “

Yeah. He shouldn’t have built that thing, The Blade had said it several times: _Bad idea, Theseus, do not do that, this sticks out and it will make anyone who passes by suspicious._

Tommy didn’t listen and there they had the dilemma.

“I was bored. “, Technoblade replied and even to Tommy, it sounded unnatural, like a big, fat awkward lie. Dream simply hummed. “Mind showing me around?”, he asked and Techno was silent but he assumed that the other had nodded because Techno moved and went down first, Dream following soon after.

The chatter continued downstairs; however, it was muffled and he could barely understand a single thing they were saying, no matter how many times he shifted and strained his ears, it was soft muttering that he couldn’t catch.

He desperately tried to ignore the way his skin crawled when Dream climbed up the ladder, took a look at the room -slowly as if he was taking in every single detail and his gaze landed on his hiding spot and stayed there- and then climbed even higher, Technoblade following him without a single second of hesitation, not even checking the room.

The murmuring started and died again; he couldn’t make out what they were saying but he supposed that it wasn’t important as long as Dream didn’t find him.

They came down again and Technoblade stepped towards the door. “Well, if this was all, you can leave now and close the door on your way out. “, he announced calmly and Dream turned his head towards the box, the eyes of the mask boring into Tommy's.

He gasped, slapped his hands over his mouth and shoved himself into the corner. The blonde hummed. “I will leave for now. But only if you take a walk with me. “, he replied and Technoblade shrugged. “Sure. Let me grab my spare cape. “, he said and grabbed the blue cape -with a symbol on it that was the flag of the Antarctic Empire, a place long gone and forgotten, but Technoblade seemed oddly attached to it as if he had been there all those years ago- before he opened the door.

“M’lady. “, the man deadpanned and Dream's netherite axe appeared in his hand for a split second -a silent warning- but it disappeared as quickly as it had materialized and the blonde stepped out into the cold.

Snowflakes twirled in the wind and made their way inside, melting and darkening the wood. They disappeared into nothingness as if they had never been there. Tommy felt oddly empty.

The Blade shot him a glance and muttered:” Stay put. “, before he followed Dream outside and slammed the door shut, abandoning him instead of staying with him.

Tommy wanted to follow them, to get out of the box and spy on them through the window but his heart was still beating way too fast after locking eyes with that green bitch's stupid mask. So, he stayed put.

Techno stepped through the snow following Dream's footsteps as the man wandered through the knee-high snow. He was surprisingly fast.

“You almost fucked it up in there, Dream. “, he said with a laugh and smug grin. If it weren’t for Techno signalling Dream that Tommy was present, the other would have probably let his guard down. He would have acted like he usually acted around Techno when they were alone -like they were friends which they were- and Tommy would have fled and told everyone, destroying their plan.

The other God stayed silent, not reacting to his teasing which was what caused Techno's euphoria to rot away in his heart.

“Everything alright, Damon?”, he asked, catching up with the other so that they were walking side by side. The voices grumbled and hissed until Dream silently took his hand, sending a wave of warm golden (pure godly energy that a mere _vessel_ like Techno would never have) energy through him. The voices immediately shut up.

A welcome change after having to deal with them and Tommy's loud mouth. Just much more voices than a man like him could ever handle. It was a dreadful combination, really, you could not blame him for wanting a break from it all for a few minutes.

“Why are you protecting the little midget?”, Dream asked with an angry huff and Techno snorted. He had thought that it was something bad but now the worry melted away like snow on the first day of spring.

“Jealous of a child now?”, he asked, amused. The blonde was silent for a few tense seconds. His fingers twitched in Techno's hold. “No.”, he snarled and Technoblade did his best to swallow his laughter because the God of Chaos -a powerful immortal being- was jealous of _fucking Tommy_ of all people.

“I know you’re my best friend. You wouldn’t leave me for anyone in the world. “, he stated with confidence and paused. Techno could feel Dream's fingers tremble a bit. The fact that the other needed to be reassured was ridiculous.

“Yeah, my options are limited, so I suppose I am stuck with a homeless man for now. Just another day in the disastrous life of Technoblade. “, he said with a blank look and Dream bristled, but a grin made its way onto his face and Techno relaxed a bit as the tension disappeared.

“I have a house!”

“Sure, sure. You do. “, Techno answered back and the other God tugged his hand away to shove his elbow into Techno's side. He only grunted in response to the assault. He was helping and that is what he got in return? Horrendous.

“Oh c'mon. You know that I have a house. I _created_ this world. It is only natural that I have a house here. “, he protested and the pinket shrugged. “Whatever you say, Dream. “

“Speaking of houses, why did you have to build yours here? It's so fucking cold. “, Dream complained and the other man shrugged.

“Well, first of all, the cold doesn’t bother me. My body temperate is pretty high by nature. “, he bragged and the blonde scoffed, wrapping his arms around himself. “And secondly, I had hoped building a cottage far away from the greater SMP would keep unwanted guests away. “, he added and let out a long, tired sigh.

“And then a bunch of wanna-be-murderers visited you and now you have a little gremlin child living with you, stealing your stuff and eating your gapples.”, the blonde finished for him, wheezing. The pinket glared at him but raised a brow. “You heard that?”, he asked and Dream snorted.

“I heard him and I saw him, the invisibility potions aren’t flawless. You notice the floating particles. They make it easy to pinpoint your pawn’s location. “, he drawled and grinned, all teeth and malice. Techno basked in it.

“You know that a place is boring when your greatest enemy is a child. “, he commented playfully and Dream flipped him off before he shivered and intertwined their fingers again.

Maybe he would have mercy and would not build their next house up in the snowy mountains for Dream's sake. Maybe. If he was feeling merciful that is. Or if the other just dropped the act -and his _pride_ \- and asked nicely.

Dream shrugged with a scowl. “Doesn’t matter, we are leaving after blowing up L'manburg. I am certain we will find someone who is worthy of dying to our hands. “ Techno hummed and then let go off Dream's hand, pretending that he didn’t notice how the other's hand twitched and reached out for his before the blonde tugged it back.

Techno shrugged off his cape and draped it over Dream's shoulders, ignoring how the voices screeched in protest and terror as he grabbed Dream's hand and effectively silenced them. The power of a real God terrified them and Techno loved it.

“Enough about Tommy. “, he said, his tone leaving no room for arguments. “What about you? How are things with your little Dream Team?”, the pinket asked and Dream sighed.

“Not good. Bad and Ant are acting weird, ” Techno arched a brow and Dream shrugged helplessly, “not quite like themselves, like my friends. Something is wrong with them but I don’t know what it is so I _can’t help_. I have dropped that for now. And George and Sapnap are convinced that I hate them. Don’t know if they think so because I dethroned George and took his power away or if it is because of something else. “

“Do you?”, Technoblade asks and the other withers. “ _What?_ ”, he asked, voice shaking with irritation and terror. Techno simply elaborated. “Do you hate them?”

Dream jerks his hand away with fury and betrayal in his stance and somehow that would have been response enough.

He steps away from Techno with a snarl, shoulders drawn up, posture tense. “No!”, the blonde snapped and brought his hands up to tug at his hair.

“I just- I cannot deal with humans, I cannot figure them out, they are so _different_ from Gods, so fragile and vulnerable and- yet they are _just like them_ , they are so filthy and greedy and when you take away what they think is theirs they riot and bask in hate and yet they are still so- so mortal and light and fragile liked they are made of glass-“, he paused and lowered his hands with a humour-less chuckle.

At that moment, Techno saw the tiredness in immortality and tasted how Dream bled gold and vitality as his soul shrivelled and curled away from all the terror in his world, in the skies he created with jewels in his veins and the earth he formed with stars dancing in his eyes.

“And my hands were not made to handle glass so fragile. Despite my efforts, I suppose the God of Chaos was never meant to have any friends. I destroy whatever I touch, nothing around me ever fucking lasts. Especially not my friendships. “, he turned to look at Technoblade, the poorly drawn eyes of the mask boring into Techno's red ones.

The smile was taunting him, taunting Dream and the gloom in his voice, the darkness in the God's very core.

“I am surprised you haven’t left me yet. Though, I suppose it’s gonna happen soon. It’s inevitable. “

Techno promptly smacked him.

He watched the God jump, watched the axe appear in his hand and grinned when Dream snapped:” Techs, what the _fuck_! Why did you- _you bastard_!”

“You’re the real bastard here. Wanting to break your word. “, the pinket retorted and Dream tilted his head like a dog -sweet, innocent facade and hidden bloody teeth that tore apart souls and broke thousands of bones.

“What-“

“You promised me you would love me. So, you are kind of stuck with me. “, he said and watched the snow land in Dream's hair, melting, droplets slipping underneath the mask.

“I am your friend, Dream. And if you have earned my friendship -which you did- I will remain with you and loyal until the end. “, he promised and the other's breath hitched. “So, don’t ever doubt me and my friendship ever again, green boy. “, he threatened and the other snapped out of his daze with a wheeze. The axe disappeared into the dead of night.

When he calmed down, he looked at Techno and smiled, warm and tender, the smile that Techno was used to. He relaxed a bit. “So, I guess that means I can’t stay the night?”

“Gotta go and find a bridge to sleep under, homeless man. “

“Okay, fuck you. “

“Don't worry, both of us know that Tommy clings to Tubbo like a leech. He will be with him again in no time. “ Dream smiled at him, revealing teeth that guarded poison reserved for enemies and warm ambrosia for friends.

“I am counting on it. I will see you soon, Techs. “

And the two friends parted ways that night and if Tommy asked where his cape was with confusion in his clueless eyes -that would rot away along with his body once he ran out of time and Death finally got his cold hands on him- Technoblade only told him that it fell off his shoulders and into a hole while he fought some monsters and that Tommy needn’t fret for capes were replaceable.

Besides, Dream would return it to him.

But Tommy didn’t need to know that, not yet at least.


	6. Dawn of secret kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'manburg is as dead as my love life.  
> Team Chaos is vibing.  
> The others are not.
> 
> Team Chaos wants to live their cottagecore life  
> L'manburg says "no >:("
> 
> Phil just wants to eat his stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death, child death, dehumanising behaviour, murder, violence, explosions
> 
> So. Last chapter, huh?  
> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos and your cute little bookmarks and all the sweet comments, you guys made my day :)
> 
> If you would like to read more, you can check out my one-shot book and my other stories :D

“Want to join us, Phil?”, Techno offered lazily from his blanket and pillow nest on the ground. Why did this man own a bed when he didn’t even use it? Where did Phil go wrong?

Philza stared at Techno and then at Dream who had his face hidden in Techno's side, mask discarded. His snores were muffled. Despite everything that happened, the sour air that seemed to fill the aura around Techno when they got home, things were normal once more -or as normal as they could possibly be, his family was a fucking mess.

But it was...Comfortable. Pleasant. Well, aside from one thing.

“My stew. Mate, I literally just made myself some dinner. “, he protested and eyed the food in his hands with a sigh, ignoring the fact that Techno had the audacity to roll his eyes at him. Young Gods seriously lacked respect nowadays. Though, the vessels of the Blood God had never been people he tended to talk to.

They were arrogant, bloodthirsty, violent, disrespectful (and rather incompetent) and then Techno came around and they just clicked because the pinket was nothing like them.

He was the quiet in the eye of a hurricane, the young intelligent man who was interested in books and mythology, loving them even more than chaos and bloodshed. He was competitive and liked farming. A weird combination for a vessel of the Blood God.

And apparently, he hated beds. The blond sent the empty bed in the corner a mournful look. Children. Why did he even own a bed in the first place? Probably because Philza always slept in it when he had visited. Now he lived here, L'manburg was no place for him after everything they did to him and his family.

“We are going to blow up an entire nation tomorrow. I just guessed you would want to get some rest before that. “, the male said, running his hands through the blonde curls of his friend while he tugged the blanket over Dream after the other shifted and it slipped off his shoulder. Phil stared his friend down. Techno stared back.

“I am not sleeping on the ground. “

“Technically, you would be sleeping on pillows and blankets, there is a difference. We have got some furs here too. It's really warm and comfortable. “, he said, eyes on the hair in his hand. Philza watched him fiddle with it for several heartbeats until he realised that Techno was adding tiny french braids to the God's hair. How these idiots managed to hide their friendship from thirty people was an unsolved mystery.

“I mean, just look at Damon here. Fast asleep. “, the pinket whispered and nodded towards Dream -or rather his head, everything else was buried underneath furs and blankets aside from a hand that was clutching Techno's shirt- a smile on his face.

“He likes to sleep down here with me. “ Phil sighed. A man couldn’t even eat his damn stew in peace.

“Well, he is homeless, so of course he would prefer all this over sleeping on the cold hard ground. “

“ Shhhh, Phil, he is still a homeless man in denial. “, the other replied with a small grin on his lips as he looked down at his sleeping friend who wasn’t even aware of the bullying. If Phil was nicer, he would probably feel guilty but he was no saint. In fact, he was often referred to as the Angel of Death. Corruption had painted the unused white canvas that was his soul a while ago. He had fallen from grace and right into the arms of death.

With a sigh, he sat down on Techno's other side, setting his stew down on the floor. He hated to admit it but it was indeed comfortable in this stupid blanket nest. Phil leaned back and into the soft pillows, glancing over at his old friend who was still running his fingers through Dream's hair, staring into nothing.

All that filled the air were the soft sounds of the blond's snores. It felt cosy, domestic even. It was calm and quiet, a blinding difference to what it had been when Tommy lived here. The memory felt like a thorn in his side.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened today?”, he asked, ripping Techno out of his thoughts, back to him and back to the cold, hard reality. The other man let out a long sigh. And here in the cottage that was in the middle of nowhere, with Dream in Techno's arms and the stars over them, Phil saw a young God who was carrying a burden that was invisible and visible, heavy and light, too much and yet not enough.

It scarred his soul, his very core and it scarred his body. It tore apart his mind and trust, it made him restless and tired, powerful and weak. It made him everything and nothing at all.

“Tommy backstabbed us. “, the pinket said, absentmindedly wrapping a lock of blonde hair around his finger. “I mean, it was not a surprise, clearly he had been ready to run back into Tubbo's open arms since he was exiled. No matter how many horrible things he said to him, deep down all he wanted was to go home. “

“He was home. “, Phil said and Techno scoffed, bitter and harsh like the reality of the situation.

“Phil. You know, we were never his home. We were never friends; we were never family. He doesn’t even view me as a person. Whenever he talks to me, he calls me “The Blade”. That’s all I am to him, “The Blade”. A soldier. “, he breathed out and tugged at the covers that were over Dream even though the other was buried beneath them already.

“A weapon. In his eyes, I am not even a person. “ A frown made its way to Phil's face. “Techie-“ But Techno didn’t let the older male interrupt him. His gaze was cold and sharp like the ice outside the warm little cottage. A contrast to the way he usually acted around Phil, his friend. It burned.

“And the whole server was there, ready to fight him, to kill him and exile him all over. And I would have been there for him, I would have fought them all. “, Techno growled and dug his nails into Dream's scalp who grumbled and shifted. The pinket immediately relaxed his hand, gently running his fingers over the spot; a silent apology.

“But I smelt the lies on his cracked tongue, the arrogance and lust for power in candied words and I knew that Dré was right. We were never friends. “, he whispered and chuckled. “And he was ready to just watch them all kill me, y'know? An entire server against one single man. He was ready to watch me die after everything that happened to me because of him. After everything, I had done for him. “

Philza moved and rested a warm hand on the other's shoulders, to ground him, rip him out of the sinister memories that stuck to scarred skin like cobwebs. A dark reminder of betrayal and a family that was never meant to be.

“Try to get some rest, mate. Tomorrow is our big day. “ The pinket grinned at him, crimson eyes shining in the dead of night. In those orbs of red Phil saw the bloodlust of hundreds and the hunger for revenge of one.

“We will cause so much violence. “ He shifted and wrapped his arms around Dream's shoulder to tug the God into his chest. “Good night, Phil. “, he muttered, resting his head on top of Dream's with a soft sigh, letting his troubles and worries slip away with a final breath before sleep carried him away to a hopefully better place.

The older man moved closer to them and draped his wings over the pair, a soft smile gracing his lips. He tugged on the blankets and furs to cover Techno as well, though unlike Techno who basically buried Dream under way too many layers, he simply covered the man and laid down.

“Good night, Techno. “, he whispered despite knowing that the man was dancing with golden dreams and starlight. Tomorrow was the end of an era. And Gods, Phil was ready to watch it all burn.

Phil woke up when the warm sunbeams tickled his face. He sat up with a yawn, stretching his wings. A loud snore came from his right and he turned to look at the two Gods, still asleep and hidden beneath the blankets. Their souls finally at peace for a short time though that would be ruined soon. It always was.

“Morning, Philza. “ The blond jolted in response and put a hand over his heart, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

“Technoblade!”, he snapped, only to burst into laughter afterwards. “Holy shit mate, don’t do that. “, he said and the other male offered him a lazy grin, looking at him from beneath his lashes. The little shit really pretended to be asleep just to scare the ever-living shit out of Philza.

It took Phil a bit too long to realise that it was Dream who was snoring here and not Technoblade. At least he hadn’t been faking that stupid noise.

“Today is our big day. “, the pinket stated, running his fingers through Dream's hair lazily while he stared at the wall. Phil hummed in response.

“Yep. “, he said and got up, his eyes landing on his stew. “ _Mate_. “, he deadpanned, noticing Techno move from the corner of his eye. A frown made its way onto his face.

“My stew. “, he elaborated, turning back towards the young God who shrugged. “Could have eaten it yesterday. “, he replied nonchalantly as if it was Philza's fault. “I would have but you just had to tell me to go to sleep. I was out like a light a few minutes after you fell asleep. “ Before Techno could reply and continue to stop Philza from mourning the loss of his dinner, a soft groan interrupted both of them.

“Stop talking, it's still too early for this. “, Dream muttered, burying his head in Techno's chest to go back to sleep. They were going to blow up a country today, they couldn’t just sleep for the majority of the day. Phil picked up a pillow and threw it at the younger blond who groaned in response.

“Techs, tell your father dearest to let me sleep-“ And the Angel of Death could see that Techno was indeed considering it. Phil couldn’t tell if it was because Dream's morning voice was stupidly cute for no reason at all or if it was because he used the nickname -that never ceased to make Techno melt. Children.

“Techno, _your father dearest_ is going downstairs and he is going to make breakfast. And if the two of you aren’t down there with _father dearest_ in ten minutes, _father dearest_ will be angry. “, Phil said and grabbed his bowl from the floor, sending Techno a warning look before he left the bedroom to go to the main room. On his way out, he just heard the pinket mutter:” You know it is bad when he speaks of himself in the third person. “, followed by a giggle from Dream.

Phil sighed. These idiots were going to be the end of him.

He decided to heat up his stew first and then work on making them some food for the day. It was a good day; the weather was pleasant and the morning was peaceful. He had to admit, Tommy's company had been somewhat enjoyable -though the knowledge of a future betrayal weighed him down on some days, sticking to his skin and very core- but the quiet of just staying with Techno and Dream was far more pleasant.

The two of them joined him a few minutes later. Techno looked properly put together while Dream was still a mess; Technoblade's cape wrapped around him as he trotted towards Phil, plopping down on one of the chests. Seeing the other man without his mask was something Phil would never really get used to.

There were bags under his eyes and scars on his face, a tiredness that stuck to his skin and an ache buried in his bones. And here in that little cottage, Dream was nothing but a lonely young God who had found a family. Phil’s noticed Techno's little braids from yesterday were still in Dream's hair. A grin stretched across his lips.

“I say we blow L'manburg up a bit earlier. “, the blond said from his spot on the chest. Phil watched Technoblade raise an eyebrow. “Oh? Why? Yesterday you wanted to give them an entire day and now you just wanna walk in there and blow it all up?”, he asked, though all that filled his voice were amusement and fondness. Dream's eyes crinkled.

“Well, I want to bask in the terror and irritation on their faces when we just come before they are even prepared. “, he said and stretched with a smirk on his face. It turned kinder when he made eye contact with Technoblade. “And then we can also leave earlier. “ Now it was Philza's turn to raise a brow. “Leave?”, he implored. “Like, find another spot to live?”, he added.

Techno shrugged. “Kind of. “, he answered and Dream rolled his eyes, turning towards the older man with a sigh. “Leaving as in leaving the SMP. We will be back once in a while, after all, this world would crumble without its creator, “and Phil tried to ignore how that made Dream's eyes shine like stars, of course, the God of Chaos liked the sound of that, ” but we just want to be able to live in peace. We thought it would do Techs some good. “, he said, tone as soft as the petals of a flower and Philza watched Techno melt.

“You can join us if you want, Phil. “, Techno offered and for a second, Phil considered it. But then he shook his head, ignoring the frown that replaced the gentleness on Technoblade's face. “That sounds amazing and I am happy for the two of you but I think I would like to stay around. One of the kids caught my eye. “ Dream pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me it is not _fucking Tommy._ “, he muttered and Phil burst into laughter.

“No, no. _Gods_ , no.”, he giggled upon hearing Dream's “Thank the Gods. “, before he continued.” It is Ranboo. He might need somewhere to stay after everything that happened, after all, that is going to happen. “, he spoke and Techno hummed in understanding, nodding.

“That's fair, that’s fair. You can always visit us, though. “ Philza smiled. “I will. “

And once again, Philza ended up not eating his stew as the two younger Gods dragged him away to the beginning of a new era.

Philza had to admit that if the floating netherite armour didn’t make Technoblade stand out it had to be the massive number of wolves that surrounded the man. Dream laughed at Techno getting pushed around, now properly dressed, the white mask covering his face again. Phil wasn’t sure if it made him feel better or worse.

“Are you sure about this, Techs?”, Dream taunted with a chuckle, watching as Techno shoved and pushed until he was closer to his friend. The man let out a dramatic sigh. “Look at you, laughing at my misery. Some friend you are. “, he deadpanned, though he grinned when the God started his deflating. Philza was confident that Dream would have serious issues with his lungs if he were mortal.

“And yes, I am sure. It may not seem like this right now but there will be so much chaos with all these dogs. They won’t even know what hit them. “, he replied with a grin and Dream chuckled.

“So. I am going to go up to the obsidian paths in the sky and take care of the TNT, Philza takes care of the Withers and Techs, you fight?”, Dream questioned, repeating their plan and grinning softly when he earned nods of confirmation from his two companions.

“Well, then. Up I go. Stay safe, you two. “, Dream said and patted Techno's shoulder, waving at Phil before he threw a pearl and disappeared. Techno loaded his crossbow. “If I shoot a firework to the sky, you can start spawning the Withers. “, he said and Phil gave his friend thumbs up.

“It ends today. “

Phil would never describe an ending as beautiful. It was often dark and lonely, filled with gloom. The end of an era had never been a beautiful thing. It was full of loss, the loss of a loved one or a country or a time when everything was blessed by the golden warm comforts of home.

But watching L'manburg fall _was beautiful_. Watching TNT and Withers destroy everything and everyone that got in their way. Watching the ground and walls drip with burgundy. Watching them scream in anger and confusion. Them asking him why he would be doing this as if they hadn’t made him kill his own son, as if they hadn’t attacked him and his family, as if they hadn’t put him under house arrest to try and keep him away from his loved ones, as if they didn’t hurt and threatened him.

He watched Dream dance around on the obsidian paths, dance with chaos, power and war, causing one explosion after the other. On some spots Phil could see bedrock and it brought a satisfied grin to his cracked lips.

He watched Tommy and Tubbo fight against Techno -though it wasn’t much of a fight, Technoblade killing them over and over seemed like a much more fitting description of the situation – listened to Tommy hurl insults at the man as if he was the one to blame for all the bad things that had happened on his server as if there was only one person to blame.

They were all to blame for what had happened, especially the people of L'manburg. They liked to view themselves as heroes, though Phil knew better. They were as grey as the smoke that filled their lungs.

They cheered for Niki when she admitted that she burnt down the tree, they cheered when the people cried out as their beloved home turned into golden ashes. And Techno and Dream came from dusk, tasting of chaos, bloodshed, flames and glory and Phil knew that they had come from worse.

After fighting some Withers themselves, he lifted Technoblade up and flew towards Dream, holding out his hand. The blond shook his head, pointing towards the kids. “Still have some unfinished business here.”, he said and Techno huffed. “Just don’t start another war. I want to leave this hellhole behind after this and enjoy my retirement. “

Dream chuckled and waved. “I will be back before you even know I am gone. “

And Dream did indeed come back very soon, though his worn hoodie, pants and boots were replaced with his godly attire; a long veil, a green cloak, boots that went all the way up to his knees, tight pants and a tight shirt with golden and green lines all over it. The mask stayed, though Phil was sure that it was going to be discarded once it was just the two of them.

Dream greeted the Blood God with a quick hug once Techno came out of the cottage with some of their belongings that they wanted to keep. Phil smiled at the two of them. “Well. This is goodbye, I suppose. “, he announced and opened his arms, pulling Techno and then Dream into a warm hug. Dream chuckled. “As we said, you are more than welcome to visit whenever you want. “, he told him with warmth and comfort in his voice and the oldest knew that being away from the server and all the stress connected to it would do both of them some good.

And with that, the two of them were off hand in hand, walking through the snowy area that once was home to Techno. After a bit, he draped his cape over Dream's shoulders. They had been shaking but Dream was a bastard with too much pride. He would never admit it.

“You are so weak. “, he sighed and the blond elbowed him. “You literally live in the coldest place in the entire SMP, I am not dressed to keep myself warm. “, the other male argued and Techno shrugged. “Your own fault. “

“Fuck you, Techno. “

The rest of the walk was rather peaceful. In the distance, you could still see smoke rise from the crater that once was home to many. Techno felt a sense of pride and accomplishment, knowing that he had done this, him and Dream and Philza, and that they had been enough to ruin fate, ruin it all.

It was what L'manburg had coming its way since the very beginning. It was never meant to be, a nation that was doomed from the start. The citizens surely knew so too but their blindness kept them in a comfortable little bubble that protected them from the harsh reality.

If they were nicer people, Techno might have pitied them.

An arrow flew past his ear and buried itself in a tree trunk. Dream didn’t even flinch as they stopped a few feet away from the portal that they had made. The people of L'manburg were anything but nice, so there was no guilt in his soul when he looked at them, blocking their way. He just wanted to spend some time with his friend and farm potatoes. Nothing wrong with that.

“You are in our way. “, Dream stated with ice in his voice, obviously not in the mood to indulge them. He felt the other's fingers twitch in his grasp.

“Haven’t we always been in your way, Dream?”, Sapnap hissed with venom in his voice, eyes narrowed. “A burden on your shoulders, something to toss aside after you get bored?’, he added and Techno tasted anger on his tongue.

Dream remained stiff in his grasp, his fingers rubbing circles into Techno's hand as if he wanted to calm him. Techno knew that it was more of an attempt to calm himself.

“Stop being dramatic. “, was all the blond let out. “It is not going to get you anywhere. Now move out of the way, we would hate to hurt you. “, he said and Tommy scoffed. Techno rolled his eyes. This kid.

“We are all here and together now, you two don’t stand a chance. “, the teen snapped and Techno knew that Tommy would never learn. It wouldn't matter how much time would pass, it wouldn't matter what they did. Tommy would remain young and naive, never understanding the bigger picture. He supposed it was a human flaw.

“Techs”, Dream started, voice soft and warm like honey on a summer day and Technoblade hummed. “Are you in the mood for this?”, he asked and Techno considered it, considered tearing them all down right and here and now with Dream, letting their blood paint his sword, leaving their remains here for the wolves and creatures of the night, destroying them until they were nothing but dust that would slip through his hands.

But enough blood had been shed during those years, enough wars had been waged, enough people had died. His brother had died for this stupid country, driven mad and alone. He just wanted to leave behind the pain.

The voices screamed in protest; his head throbbed. Techno wanted retirement. And he wanted it now.

“Well, Daydream, to be quite honest with you”, he started and then glared at the people who stood there, some missing parts of their usual armour from the fight that occurred a few hours ago, “I really just want to leave right now. So, it would be lovely if you could take care of this. “

Dream smiled. He snapped his fingers and the people crumbled like L'manburg did, tearing themselves apart until there was nothing left but dust. And they had come from dust, they had come from worse.

“For you the world, Techs.”

And with that, they went through the portals, Dream destroying it right after them with another snap of his fingers and they were greeted with the taste of flowers and home and warmth and friendship on their golden tongues as they strode through flower fields, hand in hand.

They came from dust, Technoblade knew that they came from worse, but here with Dream's mask suddenly gone and stardust and emeralds greeting him with freedom and joy, he knew that the future ahead of them was as bright as Dream's smile in this flower field on a warm day that promised comfort, a home and a friendship that was meant to be.


	7. Extra (Explanation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me explaining some complicated quotes bc I do not want people to think this is romance peace out muffin heads >B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the spelling mistakes I am tired

_Chapter one - Your skin and bones turn into something beautiful_

  
**“Swords clash as the sunlight kissed the grass and bumblebees come out of hiding. It is early in the morning, the sun's glow still warm and orange as it caressed the earth and the beings living on it. Its bittersweet gentleness, however, was soon annihilated by a scream of agony that echoed through the woods.”**

So, symbolism. Yeah, I do not just write random stuff and hope that it looks pretty, I actually put some meaning into it. So, let us start with “swords clash as the sunlight kissed the grass and bumblebees came out”. This is supposed to stand for Techno's and Dream's relationship in this story. They might be warriors but they are extremely close friends here and trust and friendship make them a tad softer around each other. Swords stand for one part, sunlight touching grass and bumblebees flying around stands for the other. 

  
The next part would be “the sun's glow still warm and orange”. Orange stands for success and since it is mentioned in their part, you had some foreshadowing here. They were meant to win from the very beginning. “as it caressed the earth and the beings living on it.” Again. Gentleness. However, this is ought to imply that Techno would have left L'manburg and its citizens alone if they had decided not to attack him.  
But we all know what happened next and I hinted at it like this: “soon annihilated by a scream of agony that echoed through the woods.” The scream in the metaphor might be coming from Dream but he cried out because he was in danger of losing and hurt. And L'manburg is blown to smithereens and loses its last fight. It also goes for all the citizens who die to Techno and Dream. 

  
**“Quackity watched them fight, watched the attacks, the defences, the jumps, the twists, the elegant moves that made it seem like they were dancing”** , very subtle but it is supposed to imply that they were not really serious about the fight, just having fun and mainly putting on a show for the Butcher army because they knew that they were being watched from the start. 

  
**“Meanwhile, Quackity would get torn to shreds, die, only to wake up in his bed, brutally gasping for air and clutching whatever part of him Techno had stabbed before the world went dark.”** This is what I call foreshadowing, ladies and gentlemen. And everyone in between. Because Big Q fucking dies.

  
 **“Not as much as he [Quackity] used to be -no, no, no, no, he had been through way too much shit for that”**. This part is about Quackity getting less afraid of Technoblade over time and I would like to think it is because of all the wars, tearing down the walls in L'manburg, his own emotional turmoil -especially under Schlatt-, shooting Schlatt, joining the rebellion against the person who looked down on him and so on. Character development, if you will. 

  
**“Technoblade is going to kill us, we will die. “** Foreshadowing by the one person who does not get killed by Technoblade, Dream and Philza because he was good to them. 

  
**“Somehow, he felt like he was a lamb led to the slaughter.”** I love myself some foreshadowing. This stands for Techno's (failed lol) execution.

  
 **“I mean, maybe Dream will finish him. “** Foreshadowing. Dream just teleports them back to spawn in the last chapter and therefore ends the “final battle” they had planned before it even began. And all that because Techno was like “kinda don’t wanna fight rn man”.

  
**“Nah, they think that they are the masters of stealth, Damon. “** Here is where their nicknames for each other first kick in. And I am just gonna drop the explanation here. Damon and Pythias (also called Damon and Phintias) in Greek legend, a celebrated pair of friends who came to signify the willingness to sacrifice oneself for the sake of a friend.  
Versions of the tale differ, but the best known of these variants is that told by Cicero in De Officiis (“On Moral Duties”). When one of the two friends is condemned to death by Dionysius I, tyrant of Syracuse, he asks to be granted time to put his affairs in order. Dionysius refuses until the other of the two offers to die in his stead if he doesn’t return at the appointed time. When the condemned man returns at the appointed time, Dionysius is so moved by their friendship that he releases both. He asks to join them, too, however they deny him. 

  
Again, foreshadowing. I twisted the myth a bit, Techno and Dream later ask Phil to leave with them but he denies it in order to stay in the SMP and take care of Ranboo.

  
**““Well, Pythias, “he replied, bittersweet words dripping from his mouth like warm honey,”** This is what Techno sees in Dream. Warmth, sweetness, comfort. A friend. 

  
**“Technoblade never dies. “,** not me hinting at the fact that Technoblade is a God in this haha jk haha

  
**“Your skin and bones have turned into something beautiful.”** , a reference to the title of the chapter but also Dream hinting at how far Techno has come and how much he has changed for the better over time. 

  
**“Don't let your pride be your downfall. “** , this specific one us about chapter four. George is too prideful in there and dies. L

**“The voices were still there, louder now that Dream was gone.”** Okay. So, Technoblade is not the Blood God. That is more of an entity like Dream, a God. However, the Blood God needs a vassal and that is Techno. The God itself comes with the voices of the previous vassals who are afraid of actual Gods and therefore usually go quiet when Dream tells them to. It only works when he is nearby, though.

  
**“Techno used his Totem of Undying -what a waste, honestly”** The reason Techno says it is a waste is because he is a God and cannot be killed by mortal weapons. He cannot really let them know that though and so he uses the totem as an excuse as to why he is still alive after an anvil was dropped on his head.

 **“Techno swung the pickaxe, smiling as wide as Dream's typical mask as blood splattered onto the walls.”** Again, hinting at their friendship and the similarities between them. Their bloodlust, the fact that both of them enjoy chaos and fighting. 

  
**“Here in the tunnel with dim light and shadows, blood sprinkled across his clothing, he was beautiful, and vulnerable and power and success.”** The original line was something like “he was beauty, he was grace and ruined Quackity's face” but uh,,, that would have ruined the flow lmao, so I decided to let Techno show that he saw the man at his best, at his worst at his everything basically, all at once. He did not turn a blind eye to Dream's imperfections, never has and never will. But he accepts him the way he is.  
Moving on :)

  
_Chapter two - If you seek liberation, you'll create ruins along the way_

  
**“It was the one thing that never changed, no matter where, no matter who, no matter when, or how, or what- Dream always wore the same damned mask with the same menacing expression that sometimes haunted Sapnap's nightmares. “** This is from Sapnap's point of view. None of Dream's mortal friends have seen his face, he needs a lot of time to trust people so the only ones who have seen his face are Techno and Philza because he has known them for centuries. Him showing his face to someone is obviously a sign of trust and friendship.

  
**“Standing there, Dream seemed otherworldly and untouchable, the warm glow of the sun serving as a halo that made his friend look like a deity.”** Drem is a God here and I am rubbing that in your face lol

  
**> “Team Chaos!”, Techno shouted with faux euphoria, with his fist to the sky and Dream laughed while Tommy repeated the cry. The other two immediately fell silent, a frown on Dream's lips. Displeasure rolled off of him in waves and Sapnap didn’t understand why the glee was gone all of sudden.<** Team Chaos. Aka. Techno and Dream. They both dislike Tommy so when he pretended that he was a part of Team Chaos they were just like “no tf you’re not”

  
**> “Well. “, the blonde sighed as if he were tired -a lie, he was trying to deceive them- <** Sapnap goes into Manhunt mode, overthinking everything Dream says and does because he has the tendency to trick them during manhunts.

**> “Team Chaos? Us against the world, Dré? Just like old times? Techno asked and Dream squeezed his hand again -the last time for today and the first of hundreds of new ones to come- and replied:<** Again, referring to them as Gods and entities who have known each other for centuries and have been through many things together.

_Chapter three - Dig up my bones in a field of chamomile_

  
In terms of symbolism, chamomile stands for “may all your dreams and wishes be fulfilled”.   
Wilbur dies in this chapter so :)  
He gets buried, his wishes get fulfilled. It also stands for Dream and Techno who get what they want and leave their false mortality behind in the end. 

  
**“(A tiny part of him knew better, saw old wisdom in those crimson eyes that had watched humanity's slow descending into madness for millennia, heard the tiredness in his voice from experiencing yet another revolution, saw the scars on his soul that came from watching people die and their families grief.)”** Did u know that Techno is a goD lmao

  
**“Fundy was here and safe and loved and yet he looked at Wilbur as if he was a stranger who wore his father's skin like a trophy;”** This implies that Wilbur has changed over time and Fundy dislikes him even more than before but now for a different reason.

  
**“Dream remarked, dark and sinister and then added on,” Well, I am not here to judge Wilbur's sleeping habits, I am here for you. ““You always are. “, Techno replied with an emotion in his tone that Wilbur just couldn’t place because the man was difficult to read.”** The ‘I am here for you' part stands not only for the situation they are in now but it is also Dream's way of saying that he can always rely on him and Techno knows that.

  
**> “Shut it, homeless man, you just took advantage of his touch-starved ass, I could have done that. “, he muttered and Dream hummed, only to add:” But you didn’t. “<** Techno only touches people who he trusts and only touches people he trusts and likes. He does not touch Wilbur in this :)

  
**“He looked ethereal and it reminded Techno of times when they bled gold and lived in buildings so grand and beautiful, saw flowers so exotic and elegant, saw animals so extraordinary that they should not exist, drank the finest wine and dined like all the other Gods. It reminded him of the warm golden glow that Dream had emitted, of light touches and no scars, of shared laughter and promises.”** Techno casually remembering his time as a God and being nostalgic.

  
**> “Something wrong, Will?”, Techno asked, crimson meeting chocolate and Wilbur looked away, the image of Dream and Techno holding hands and acting like old friends slipping out of his grasp. “No. “, he said and the shadows welcomed him with the smell of gunpowder and the promise of fire. “I’m fine. “<** Wilbur does not talk about his mental state with anyone once and therefore doesn’t get help and therefore just slips away from friends, family, guilt and sanity. The rest obviously stands for L'manburg's upcoming demise(s).

  
**“His eyes settled on two figures -green and red, a lovely contrast- and he saw it all too clearly, two intertwined hands and flowers in their hair and Wilbur was reminded of memories he had written off as dreams brought to him by insanity and now it looked like he would take their secret to his grave.”** Wilbur does take it to his grave because he sees it as a negative memory and therefore Ghostbur does not remember it.   
Wholesome chapter aye

_Chapter four - I have been looking for the taste of tenderness in the cracks of your palm and smooth lines of your smile_

**“George knew that Dream loved him.”** Pointing this out in the beginning. So, George starts out really secure and prideful in this chapter, 100% certain that Dream would do anything for him and that he was his entire world which is untrue. Meanwhile, Techno started off unsure and gradually started to understand and believe that Dream truly loved him and appreciated him as a friend. 

  
**“He had to, George was his king.”** Note how he does not refer to Dream as his friend like he did at the beginning. It shows that power corrupted him, something Dream noticed. It was why he did not stop Technoblade (and because ofc he is gonna side with his immortal friend RIP Gogy)

  
**“But Dream was everything Technoblade couldn’t handle, keep and control; he was the stars that were sprinkled across the darkness above, the moon that guided him home, the sun that warmed his skin, the soil beneath his feet, Dream was everything and nothing at all.**  
 **He slipped through Techno's fingers like sand, leaving the taste of gold and stardust and a sprinkle of immortality behind.”** This makes it clear that Dream is the more powerful because he was born a God and would likely still somehow exist if he were to be killed with a weapon made by other immortal entities. 

  
**“The voices kept whispering that the other was ready to backstab him, tear his immortality from his broken hands and tarnished soul, dangling it above him just out of his reach. Their poisonous whispers filled him with hate and doubt, reminding him that he was nothing but a pawn to Dream, that the other didn’t care, would never care, that he would discard Techno, leave him, abandon him, that Dream hated him and was disgusted by him, that he was nothing but dirt beneath his shoes. They suggested -ever so softly and lovingly- to take his sword, the one that could kill a God and to push it through Dream's chest, to drink gold and to bask in the glory of victory and shed blood, to inhale the fear and hatred that would roll off of him in thick, gloomy waves.”**

The voices and the Blood God himself dislike Dream for obvious reasons and therefore try to manipulate Techno so that he gets rid of the other. Dream is in their way and Techno knows that which is one of the reasons why he refuses to get rid of the God. 

  
**“He had shown Techno his face -and it had been so unlike Dream, the smell of fear and uncertainty, the shyness- had stripped his mask away and Techno had been overwhelmed for that was a privilege that not even Sapnap and George had ever gotten to experience. And that night he had seen the constellations on his face and the world in his eyes and Techno didn’t know how to feel.”** Dream had shown vulnerability here to Techno which shocked the other because he did not notice that they had gotten that far in their friendship yet. It surprised him to see the God of Chaos like this but it was not bad and that’s perhaps what shocked him even more. He was overwhelmed by the amount of trust and that someone would put it in him because he is unused to it.

  
**“He started to understand when the blond wrapped promises around him that they would fulfil together.”** No empty promises here but goals that they share and want to achieve together, just the way Techno likes it.

  
**“And he knew that Dream loved him, that they were friends when Dream visited him the night after he assassinated someone who he thought was a friend to Dream. He knew when the blonde got down on his knees, took off his mask and took the pinket's hands with such gentleness as if he was a fragile glass sculpture that could shatter if it wasn’t held properly. He knew when the blond smiled at him and said:” Techs, you know that no matter what, I will always be by your side, right? You are everything to me and I beg you to take my last breath and use it to live longer than all these ungrateful gods above us ever did. I, Dream, God of Chaos, would give up my immortality for you if that is what you crave. I will do whatever you want me to. All you have to is ask. I will grant you every wish.” “Love me. “, Techno said and Dream chuckled. The Blood God felt light-headed. He had misread the signs and made a fool of himself, Dream was just playing with him and pulling his strings, he was nothing but a marionette to him-- And then he was tugged down with so much force that he stumbled and crashed into Dream who laughed with such softness that Techno's heart ached. “Techs, I have loved you for a thousand years already. And I will gladly love you for many, many more. “, he said and when he looked down at Dream and saw the universe in his eyes, he wondered what Dream saw in his. “Well. Then let's be Team Chaos, you and I. “, he murmured and the man underneath smiled up at him, warm and bright. Techno's heart fluttered like a happy little butterfly.”** A Lot to unpack in this one, huh? 

  
So, first of all, when Dream gets down on his knees, he shows submission and makes Techno the superior in the situation, letting him know that he has control over someone far more powerful than him and that he fully trusts him with that power. He shows vulnerability as well, making it easier for Techno to read him, showing him that he was not hiding anything from the other and was willing to give Techno his all. It is also like a knight bowing to a king which stands for protection. Techno is, more vulnerable than Dream since he is a vassal and this is Dream's way of saying “Hey, I am here for you, you are my friend and I will protect you with everything in my power. “ He also makes it clear with his words. A God can in fact give their immortality to someone else. And Dream isn’t kidding when he says that he would give it to Techno even if it means that he would die. When Techno asks to be loved he is basically asking if Dream is serious about it or if he is another fake-friend who is going to hurt him and betray him. Dream then shows him that he has been his friend before and will be as long as Techno wants him to. 

_Chapter five - Broken little things and silent I love you’s_

First of all, Tommy keeps referring to Techno as “The Blade”. For one, because he goes back in time in his mind -to Pogtopia to cope- and it puts him in the mindset that dehumanises Techno and turns him into a weapon to use and abuse AND because he does see him as a weapon to use against people who try to hurt him. 

  
**““Jesus, Techs- “, there was a brief pause and Dream sneezed, The Blade provided a soft “Bless you”, and the other continued,” sorry, really cold outside. Technoblade is what I, uh, meant to say. Ignore that. “ He heard a hum above him.””** Dream was about to go into soft best friend mode and Techno just signalled him that the gremlin child was there and saved their arses lmao

  
“ **“Sure. Let me grab my spare cape. “, he said and grabbed the blue cape -with a symbol on it that was the flag of the Antarctic Empire, a place long gone and forgotten, but Technoblade seemed oddly attached to it as if he had been there all those years ago"** Reference to SMP earth and also symbolism. Techno is immortal and old 

  
_Chapter six - Dawn of secret kings_

  
“ **Phil would never describe an ending as beautiful. It was often dark and lonely, filled with gloom. The end of an era had never been a beautiful thing. It was full of loss, the loss of a loved one or a country or a time when everything was blessed by the golden warm comforts of home.”** This is talking about Wilbur's death and L'manburg getting blown up for the first time. Phil had basically disliked the nation from the start because of one reason: In his eyes, it took his son away from him and ruined many young lives.

  
**“It was what L'manburg had coming its way since the very beginning. It was never meant to be, a nation that was doomed from the start.”** Remember Dream saying that he wanted to see white flags outside their base or they would die? Yeah, no white flags and guess what happened :)

  
So, this is it, for real this time haha. I mainly wanted to do this because it has 1k kudos right now but also because a few people think that this is romantic (even though the tags and the fact that I repeat friend and friendship makes it clear it ain’t lmao) and it is just not. I suppose that it is the heavy symbolism but oh well, welcome to my writing children. Check out my other books I need the clout because my upload schedule is as good as Technoblade's. 


End file.
